El regreso del super saiyajin dios
by SaiyanxDragon
Summary: Milenios han pasado desde los acontecimientos del torneo del poder y ahora una nueva amenaza se acerca al universo 7 y a la tierra. Acompaña en esta nueva aventura a Son goku llena de accion, comedia y romance gokuxharem badsummary lo se y la apariencia de goku cuando tenga 17 va hacer la imagen de portada, la misma que tenia cuando era adolescente en dragon ball
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic es una versión mejorada del primero con el mismo nombre solo que en este goku va hacer el protagonista ya que lo eh pensado mejor y quedaría mucho mejor con lo que estoy planeando, espero que los que siguen esta historia apoyen esta nueva, les agradezco por darle una oportunidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A lo largo de la existencia han existido varios tipos de energías por ejemplo: tamashii, Reiatsu, nen, haki, chakra, Cosmos por solo decir algunos, todos y cada uno de ellos muy fuertes en su época e historia pero hay uno en particular que para muchos es la energía mas fuerte que existe y ese es el ki (chi) el ki conocido como "Fuerza vital" es una energía tangible dentro de cada ser vivo en el planeta, aunque normalmente se encuentra dormido y lo cual se consigue con un arduo entrenamiento especial pero no venimos a aprender esto, es cierto que cada ser vivo puede controlar dicha energía pero solo había 2 personas que llegaron a lo inimaginable, 2 personas que alcanzaron la divinidad gracias al arduo entrenamiento, batallas a muerte y oponentes sumamente poderosos, esas 2 personas fueron muy conocidas en su época y aunque alcanzaron el poder de los dioses, eran simplemente mortales y lamentablemente no le pudieron ganar al enemigo de todo ser vivo y esa es... la vejes. Sus nombres fueron leyendas pero debido al reseteo del tiempo, esos nombres quedaron en la nada... siendo recordados solo por algunas personas ajenas al nuevo mundo. Cabe decir que en el tiempo actual se desconoce de estas personas, ya que las leyendas de dichos guerreros pasaron varios milenios atrás antes de que el dios bíblico apareciera en la tierra. Y aquí amigos míos es donde comienza nuestra historia, varios años después de la aparición del dios bíblico, la expulsión de los maous originales "Lucifer" "Beelzebub" "Leviathan" y "Asmodeus" junto con varios ángeles que se convirtieron en demonios, seguidos por el primer y actual gobernador de los ángeles caídos "Azazel" junto a varios ángeles mas, después de la guerra de las 3 facciones, después de encerrar a los 2 dragones celestiales en los artefactos creados por el dios bíblico las llamadas "Sacred gears", mucho después de la muerte del dios bíblico y los maous originales y el termino de la guerra, aunque claro, nadie en el mundo humano sabe de la muerte de dios salvo unos cuantos altos mandos de la iglesia. Aquí es donde comienza nuestra historia.

"Ubicación: Desconocida"

*En algún lugar alejado de los universos nos encontramos con un castillo"

Se encontraba una figura caminando por un pasillo dirigiendose hacia una habitacion que al entrar se encontraban dos figuras del mismo tamaño de apariencia de muy baja estatura teniendo una cabeza con forma ovalada, teniendo secciones de rayas color celeste y purpura en su cara, no posee nariz alguna. Viste una túnica rosa con bordes de color amarillo, en su torso posee una vestimenta con los dos Kanji de (全) que significa 'todo' (uno de ellos invertido para solo darle significado al Kanji (王) que significa 'rey') y tacones rosas con medias doradas, por último sus dos orejas son como la mitad de una esfera con una parte plana de color gris. Estos dos seres son conocidos como los Zen-oh-Sama o mejor dicho los reyes del todo.

?: Zen-Oh-sama, hay alguien quien quiere hablar con usted, dice que es algo urgente

Zen-Oh-sama del presente: Quien es daishinkan?.-dijo dejando de jugar viendo al gran sacerdote

Daishinkan: Es Chronoa, la kaio-shin del Tiempo

Zen-oh-sama del futuro: Mhm.. dile que pase.-dijo sentándose siendo imitado por el otro zen

Daishinkan: En seguida.-dijo para enseguida salir de la habitación

*Tokitobashi: 10 minutos después*

Frente a ambos zen-oh-sama se encontraba la kaio-shin del tiempo Chronoa (no la voy a describir debido a que todo mundo sabe como es)

Chronoa: Gracias por recibirme sin previo aviso zen-oh-sama.-dijo arrodillada

Zen-oh-sama P: No importa.. dime que quieres porque quiero seguir jugando.-dijo viendo a Chronoa seriamente poniéndola nerviosa

Chronoa: Ha...hai, estoy aquí debido a que han habido cambios en las lineas del tiempo y muchos guerreros del pasado han estado desapareciendo uno por uno y no hace mucho se han reportado ataques a varias de estas mismas y esto esta ocurriendo en gran parte en el universo 7

Zen-oh-sama F: Ya veo pero que quieres exactamente

Chronoa: Estoy aquí debido a que muchos de mis subordinados no son lo suficientemente fuertes para afrontar dicha amenaza y quería pedirles su ayuda en esto

Zen-oh-sama P: Entiendo pero ese no es mi problema, ya que tu eres la encargada de las lineas del tiempo

Zen-oh-sama F: Eres incompetente, debería eliminarte.-dijo asustando a Chronoa.- pero.. creo que podemos hacer algo

Chronoa: En serio?, ustedes se harán cargo de eliminar esta amenaza?

Zen-oh-sama P: No, le encargaremos este problema a alguien en especifico

Chronoa: A quien si se puede saber?.. a bills-sama?

Zen-oh-sama F: No, ya que los hakai-shin no deben meterse en estos problemas, ellos tienen su trabajo pero le daremos esta misión a alguien en quien confiamos

Chronoa: Y quien es esta persona?

Ambos zen-oh: Son goku.-dijeron al mismo tiempo sonriendo impresionando a Chronoa

Chronoa: Son goku?, si lo conozco pero que el no esta muerto?

Zen-oh-sama P: Si pero para eso existen las Super Dragon Balls, daishinkan, comunícate con whis y vados y diles que junten lo mas rápido las esferas

Daishinkan: Entendido.-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Zen-oh-sama F: Dinos, cuanto tiempo tenemos para que estos que están haciendo esto hagan su movimiento?

Chronoa: Tenemos mas o menos 18 años, ya que se necesita de mucha energía para mandar a alguien alguna parte de este tiempo y como los que han estado haciendo esto se han llevado a varios guerreros, ya se ha de haber acabado su energía, por lo que supongo que deberían tardar otros 17 años para reunir mas

Zen-oh-sama P: Ya veo, es tiempo suficiente para lo que tenemos planeado con son goku, ya que con la ayuda de whis y vados buscando las super dragon balls deberían tardar un año en encontrarlas

Chronoa: Ya veo, agradezco su ayuda

Zen-oh-sama F: no hay problema, te puedes ir, nos vemos dentro de un año mientras nosotros le explicaremos a son goku lo que esta pasando

Chronoa: Hai, entonces me retiro.-dijo desapareciendo

*tokitobashi: 10 minutos después*

Daishinkan: Ya contacte con ellos, se pondrán a buscarlas de inmediato

Zen-oh-sama P: Ya veo, muy bien, ahora daishinkan, quiero que traigas a son goku de inmediato

Daishinkan: Entiendo, en este mismo momento me pondré en contacto con Enma Daio para que le permita al alma de son goku regresar por unas cuantas horas- Dijo Daishinkan

Zen-oh-sama F: Puedes retirarte daishinkan

Daishinkan: Hai, con su permiso.-dijo desapareciendo en una estela de luz


	2. Capitulo 1: Entra Son goku

Templo de enma daio-sama

Estaba el guardián trabajando como normalmente lo hace, decidiendo que almas irían al cielo o al infierno

Enma daio-sama: infierno,infierno,infierno, cielo,infierno,infierno,infierno,cielo- decía rápidamente, deteniéndose al instante al percibir una energía que no había sentido en milenios

De repente una luz apareció frente a el revelando a daishinkan

Daishinkan: Enma daio- dijo con un tono serio

El nombrado procedió a pararse rápidamente

Enma daio-sama: Dai..Daishinkan-sama... que se le ofrece en este humilde templo?- dijo/pregunto bastante sorprendido y asustado

Daishinkan: Eh venido por ordenes de ambos Zen-Oh-sama- dijo de manera seria

Enma daio-sama: De Zen-Oh-sama?-pregunto sorprendido

Daishinkan: Así es, quiero que traigas a son goku aquí de inmediato, Zen-Oh-sama lo quiere ver lo mas pronto posible

Enma daio-sama se sorprendió por lo dicho por el ángel

Enma daio-sama: En..entendido- dijo para de inmediato mandar a uno de sus subordinados en busca del alma de son goku

No tuvieron que esperar mas de 5 minutos cuando un alma se presente en medio de ellos y empezó a tomar forma humana hasta convertirse en son goku nuevamente

Goku: Eh.. donde estoy?- pregunto goku confundido

Daishinkan: Son goku- dijo llamando la atención de goku

Goku: Daishinkan, que sorpresa verlo de nuevo pero dígame, porque estoy aquí?-pregunto viendo al ángel

Daishinkan: Zen oh-sama quiere verlo lo mas pronto posible son goku, es una emergencia y no hay tiempo para explicar-dijo para agarrar a goku del hombro

Goku: Entiendo, por su rostro puedo ver que es bastante serio, entonces vamos- dijo goku de manera seria para enseguida desaparecer del lugar junto con daishinkan pero lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es que Enma daio-sama estaba en un rincón con aura depresiva haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo

Enma daio-sama: Me ignoraron por completo- dijo haciendo círculos en el piso mientras era visto por los demás con una gota detrás de su cabeza al estar viendo semejante escena

*Cambio de escena: Castillo de Zen-Oh-sama*

Se encontraban ambos reyes esperando a daishinkan y a goku cuando de pronto aparecieron en frente de ellos

Ambos Zen-Oh-samas: Goku- dijeron al mismo tiempo atrayendo la atención de goku

Goku: Hola Zen-chan, cuanto tiempo- dijo sonriendo mientras veía a ambos reyes

Zen-Oh-sama P: Que bueno que estés aquí goku, tenemos algo importante que decirte- dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a goku al ver esa faceta del rey

Goku: Entiendo, de que se trata ese tema tan importante- dijo tomando una postura seria

Zen Oo-sama F: Pues veras..- y así procedieron ambos reyes contándole todo a goku referente a lo que Chronoa le dijo y tambien explicandole lo del nuevo mundo en la tierra explicándole lo de las facciones

Goku se mantenía serio analizando lo dicho por los reyes de todo, tratando de asimilar toda la historia

Goku: Entonces, eso es lo que esta pasando pero como puedo ayudar?- dijo/pregunto lo primero con bastante molestia

Zen-Oh-sama P: No te preocupes, hemos pensado en mandar tu alma a la tierra para que resida en un cuerpo de un bebe recien nacido con ayuda de las super dragon balls- dijo seriamente

Goku: ya veo, esta bien por mi pero como voy a fortalecerme,si no tengo ni la maquina de grabedad y es mas, como voy a poder ayudar si ni siquiera voy a poder recordar?-dijo/pregunto

Zen-Oh-sama F: No te preocupes goku, cuando tengas la edad suficiente, whis va a ir por ti para entrenarte y para que puedas recuperar tu fuerza de antes y tambien para que recuperes tus recuerdos

Goku: Ya veo, eso es genial pero puedo preguntar otra cosa?.-dijo sonriendo

Zen-Oh-sama P- Claro que si

Goku: Porque me escogio a mi y no a bills-sama?

Zen-Oh-sama F: como le dijimos a la kaio del tiempo, los hakai-shin ya tienen un trabajo obligatorio y no deben descuidarlo

Goky: Ah, entiendo

Zen-oh-sama P: Muy bien goku, eso es todo, nos veremos dentro de un año dijo sonriendo

Goku: Uff es mucho tiempo pero ya que, solo queda esperar

Zen-Oh-sama F: Bien goku es hora de que vuelvas al mundo de los muertos, daishinkan lleva a goku de regreso por favor

Daishinkan: Entendido- dijo para ver a goku- Entonces goku-san, agárrese de mi, es hora de partir

Goku: Entendido. Nos vemos después Zen-chan- dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa

Ambos Zen-Oh-sama: Adiós goku y suerte-dijeron mientras sacudían sus manos en manera de despedida

Daishinkan: Entonces, nos retiramos, con su permiso- dijo para que al instante daishinkan y goku desaparecieran en un resplandor

Ambos Zen-Oh-sama: Nos veremos de nuevo goku.-dijeron sonriendo

Goku Black: **Respondiendo a tu comentario. Como te habrás dado cuenta de lo que pienso hacer con goku, es para que en un futuro tenga a alguien a quien proteger a demas de las del futuro harem como se ah visto desde dragon ball hasta ahora en dragon ball super, goku siempre a peleado para volverse mas fuerte pero también para defender a sus amigos y familia. En esta versión del fic quise que goku tuviera una familia, un padre y una madre debido a que nunca supo como se siente tenerlos y si, aunque tuvo a su abuelo gohan, no es lo mismo que un amor de padres e hijo y las transformaciones va a tener todas excepto el migatte no goku'i,doctrina egoísta o ultra instinto como lo quieras llamar ya que como lo dijo al final de DBS, solo lo uso debido a que lo tenían acorralado pero eso no quita que en algún futuro del fic lo pueda usar**


	3. Capitulo 2: El deseo

*Tokitobashi: Un año después*

Se podían ver a ambos zen-oh-samas junto a daishinkan, goku y whis frente a las Super Dragon balls

Creo que ya es hora no?.-pregunto daishinkan viendo a los zen-oh

Si, es hora.-dijeron ambos

Muy bien, whis.. por favor.-dijo daishinkan viendo a whis

Hai, listo goku-san?.-pregunto whis

Claro que si, vamos hacerlo.-dijo el goku emocionado

Muy bien... Aparece, Dios de los dragones y concede nuestro deseo... por favor.-dijo whis para enseguida las estrellas empezaran a emitir un color rojizo, seguido de eso empezar a aparecer rayos dorados para al instante cegar a todo mundo por un resplandor dorado

Waah, hace mucho que no veía esto.-dijo goku con una sonrisa para al recuperar la visión ver al dios dragón zarama

Concederé cualquier deseo que tengan, díganmelo.-dijo el dios dragon en idioma de los dioses

Y bien, que va a pedir?.-pregunto goku viendo a daishinkan

Solo observe goku-san... Deseo que el alma de son goku sea enviada a la tierra del séptimo universo para que renazca de nuevo conservando sus células saiyajin.-dijo daishinkan en idioma de los dioses para ver como al dios dragon le brillaban los ojos

Concedí su deseo.. Adiós.-dijo el dios dragón para al instante desaparecer y las super esferas esparcirse por los dos universos

Y que pidió?.-pregunto goku para al instante todo su cuerpo empezara a brillar para empezar a desaparecer poco a poco.- eh, que me pasa

El deseo que le pedí a zarama fue el de enviar su alma para que renazca en un bebe en la tierra de su universo.-dijo daishinkan

Pero si vuelvo a nacer que va a pasar con todas mis habilidades y transformaciones?.-pregunto goku un poco preocupado

Por eso no se preocupe, cuando usted tenga la edad suficiente, whis ira por usted y lo entrenara para que vuelva a estar al 100% de lo que era en el torneo del poder y antes de que se me olvide, whis, podrías hacerlo?.-dijo daishinkan viendo a whis

Hai.-dijo whis moviendo su cetro para apuntar a goku

Que me hiciste whis-san? y ya veo, si es así, entonces esta bien.-dijo goku empezando a desaparecer.- creo que es hora, nos vemos en, si no mal recuerdo eran 17 años

Lo que hice fue modificar un poco sus ganes ya que seria raro que un bebe naciera con cola de mono, hasta luego goku-san, pórtese bien.-dijo whis sonriendo

Adiós goku, nos vemos.-dijeron ambos zen-oh-sama viendo como goku desaparecía

Le puedo hacer una pregunta zen-oh-sama?.-pregunto whis viendo a ambos reyes

Claro, de que se trata?.-pregunto el zeno del F

Porque decidieron mandar el alma de goku-san a la tierra y no revivirlo como lo hice con freezer hace años?.-pregunto whis

Eso es fácil whis, recuerdas la razón por la cual son goku se volvía cada vez mas fuerte.-dijo zen-oh-sama del P

Fácil, se volvia fuerte al querer proteger a su familia y amigos y claro, a la tierra también.-dijo whis para entender al instante el porque

Veo que ya te diste cuenta whis, es por eso que ambos zen-oh querían que se concediera este deseo, si son goku tiene una familia y amigos, se volverá mas fuerte al querer protegerlos de lo que chronoa nos dijo.-dijo daishinkan

Ya veo, creo que fue una buena idea, ademas.. con esto son goku podrá tener un poco de sentido común y no ser tan torpe.-dijo whis sonriendo

Muy bien, esto es todo, debemos retirarnos y daishinkan, hay que seguir investigando quienes podrían ser los que han causado tantos problemas.-dijo el zen-oh-sama P

Hai y whis no se te olvide tener vigilado a son goku.-dijo daishinkan

Claro que no, cuando el momento llegue yo iré por el.-dijo whis

Bien, nos retiramos.-dijo daishinkan llendose junto con ambos zen-oh para segundos después whis se fuera sin saber que alguien los estaba vigilando

Así que son goku, esto sera un problema pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada ya que no tengo la energía necesaria pero solo espera algunos años mas son goku.-dijo una misteriosa figura viendo todo por medio una bola de cristal

*Cambio de escena*

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de kuoh, para ser mas precisos en una casa en alguna parte de la ciudad, adentro podemos ver a una mujer pelinegra que a simple vista se podía ver que tenia unos cuantos meses de embarazo pero si observamos bien se puede ver como una muy pequeña partícula de luz entra en el vientre de la mujer

Solo unos 4 meses mas y llegaras a este mundo.-dijo la mujer sonriendo tocandose el vientre.- no puedo esperar, algo me dice que seras alguien importante en este mundo.-dijo la mujer sin saber la verdad en sus palabras

 **Siento apenas haber actualizado y hacerlo tan corto pero no eh tenido tiempo y ademas necesito algunas sugerencias con los nombres y apellidos de los padres de goku, ya que no soy muy bueno inventando :'v y también quería decir que este fic lo voy a seguir escribiendo les guste a algunas personas o no, eh visto algunos fic que no tienen nada de sentido y les gusta a las personas, como por ejemplo, en uno issei era saiyajin pero no especificaba porque o a que se debía, solo lo era porque si y yo al menos trato de darle algún sentido porque pasan las cosas, si no envés de volver a escribir este fic, hubiera seguido escribiendo el primero y darle de una el poder a issei para matar a un dios, sin tener entrenamiento alguno, y la verdad a mi no me gusta eso, que un prota sea fuerte de la noche a la mañana como que no cuadra, con esto dicho, nos vemos y por favor, sugieran algunos nombres y apellidos para la familia o quieren que tenga el "son", ya saben por ejemplo: Son Akame y Son Arima, estos son algunos ejemplos, espero sus reviews (Y si el nombre akame lo saque del anime Akame ga kill y el de Arima de tokyo ghoul que por cierto se esta poniendo bueno re)**


	4. Capitulo 3: Memorias Del Pasado

**Los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Ichiei Ishibumi. Lo unico que me pertenece es la historia. Disfruten**

Contestando Reviews:

The pro saiyan: Me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias por el review

SatZBoom: Don't worry, issei won't appear in the fic. goku won't be his reincarnation and he will have the same appearance, with the difference that him will be younger

 **Y también quiero agradecer a** Goku Black **por haberme dado los nombres para los padres de goku**

* **Ubicación: Planeta de bills** *

Se podía ver al ángel whis llegando de la reunión con zen-oh-sama y daishinkan

Espero que le vaya bien a goku-san.-dijo whis sonriendo para ver como bills caminaba hacia el medio dormido.- bills-sama, me sorprende que este despierto, acaso necesita algo?.-pregunto

Ah si, acabo de tener un sueño extraño.-dijo bills bostezando

Y de que se trataba?.-pregunto whis

De que dentro de algunos años me enfrentaba nuevamente con el super saiyajin dios.-dijo bills frotándose los ojos

Ara, pero no tiene nada de whis

Como no va a tener nada de raro, que no te acuerdas de que los saiyajin ya no existen.-dijo bills viendo a whis

De echo, en unos cuantos meses va a nacer un saiyajin en este universo bills-sama.-dijo whis sorprendiendo a bills

Es en serio lo que dices?.-pregunto bills

Así es bills-sama, es mas.. va a nacer en el planeta tierra.-dijo whis sonriendo

El planeta tierra dices, hace años que no vamos pero eso no importa, dime.. como es que un saiyajin va a nacer en la tierra, es mas.. como sabes eso.-dijo bills

Eso se debe a que son ordenes de zen-oh-sama.-dijo whis poniendo nervioso a bills al escuchar el nombre del rey del todo

Zen-oh-sama dices?, ya veo, si fueron ordenes de el, fue por algo pero aun así, donde encontraron a un saiyajin?.-pregunto bills

Así es bills-sama, le pedimos a zarama poner el alma de un saiyajin conservando todos sus genes para que renazca.-dijo whis

Ya veo y de quien fue el alma que enviaron?.-volvio a preguntar bills

De goku-san.-dijo whis sonriendo sorprendiendo a bills

El alma de goku?, entonces contra el me enfrentare en el futuro, bien porque ya me estaba aburriendo, entonces con esto claro.. me voy a dormir otra vez.-dijo bills yéndose a su castillo otra vez

Dulces sueños bills-sama.-dijo whis

* **Tokitobashi: 4 meses después** *

Nos ubicamos en alguna parte de la ciudad se podía ver a adentro de una casa a una hermosa mujer y a un hombre ambos pelinegros sentados en la sala viendo t.v

Ya falta poco para que nazca.-dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras se frotaba el vientre

Así es, no sabes cuan feliz estoy Hokori-chan.-dijo el hombre sonriendo a la ahora conocida como Hokori

Y yo mas kibo-kun.-dijo hokori al ahora conocido como kibo para al instante sostenerse el vientre empezando a sentir dolores.- creo..creo que es hora

Ya?. rápido, hay que ir al hospital.-dijo kibo ayudando a su esposa a levantarse dirigiéndose hacia el auto para ayudarla a subir y una ves el arriba empezara a manejar hacia el hospital

* **Cambio de escena: Hospital** *

Ya llegamos, tranquila.-dijo kibo saliendo del auto para ayudar a hokori a salir para caminar hacia el hospital.- ayuda por favor, mi esposa va a dar a luz.-dijo para inmediatamente su doctor personal llegara junto con algunas enfermeras

Kibo-san, veo que ya es hora, ven sígueme.-dijo el doctor caminando hacia la sala de parto para preparar a hokori

* **Tokitobashi: 1 hora después** *

Vamos hokori, solo un poco mas.-decía el doctor

Tu puedes amor.-dijo kibo tratando de aguantar el dolor en su mano debido a que hokori se la estaba apretando

Aaah,vas a pagar por hacerme pasar por esto.-dijo hokori apretando mas fuerte la mano de kibo haciendo que se queje mas de dolor

Ya esta, eso es todo.-dijo el doctor para que al instante se escuchara como lloraba el bebe.- felicidades, es un hermoso y sano niño.-dijo el doctor dándole el bebe a hokori que al destaparle viera un bebe de pelinegro (ya saben, la apariencia que tenia goku cuando bebé)

Hola bebe, yo soy tu mamá, llevamos esperándote 9 meses y al fin estas aquí con nosotros.-dijo hokori con lagrimas cargando a su hijo

Hola hijo, yo soy tu papa.-dijo kibo sonriendo viendo al bebe

Y bien, como lo van a llamar?.-pregunto el doctor viendo a ambos

Se llamara goku, son goku.-dijo hokori sonriendo

* **Tokitobashi: 7 años después** *

7 años han pasado desde el nacimiento de goku y desde ese día demostró no ser un niño como los demás, ya que a temprana edad empezó a demostrar interés en el deporte y en las artes marciales pero dejando eso de lado, ahora nos encontramos en un parque de juegos cerca de la casa de goku donde podíamos ver a 2 niñas y un niño pelinegro de peinado alborotado

Goku-kun, mañana me voy.-dijo una niña un poco triste

No estés triste irina-chan, de seguro nos volveremos a ver y seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos.-dijo goku sonriendo sonrojando un poco a irina

Lo prometes?.-pregunto irina

Claro que si, lo prometo.-dijo goku

Entonces es una promesa y tu que dices akame, también seguiremos siendo amigas?.-pregunto irina viendo a una pelicastaña

Si, los tres seguiremos siendo amigos de por vida.-dijo akame sonriendo

Genial.-dijo irina abrazando a goku y a akame.- ya me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y recuerden, esto no es un adiós. Es un hasta luego, te voy a extrañar goku-kun.-dijo irina dándole un beso en la mejilla a goku para irse corriendo a su casa

Creo que también es hora de que yo también me vaya o mi mama se va a enojar, nos vemos luego goku-kun.-dijo akame también dándole un beso en la mejilla para partir a correr con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Eso fue raro pero es hora de volver a casa.-dijo goku para correr hacia su casa

* **Cambio de escena: Residencia son** *

Que raro, están todas la luces apagadas.-dijo goku entrando en silencio a su casa.- mama, papa.. están aquí?.-pregunto goku para enseguida escuchar un ruido en la sala para inmediatamente dirigirse hacia ahí solo para ver como sus padres estaban arrodillados frente a un sujeto de extraña apariencia de color purpura con unas manchas en su cuerpo y vestía una extraña armadura y usaba una extraña mascara de color blanco (La mascara que usa bardock en xenoverse 2)

Ahora díganme, en donde se encuentra son goku, si no quieren morir claro.-decía el extraño sujeto

Ya se lo dijimos, nosotros no tenemos hijos.-dijo kibo solo para recibir una patada en el estomago

Creo que quieren morir, muy bien.-dijo apuntando a ambos con su mano haciendo aparecer una extraña esfera de color morado

MAMA, PAPA.-dijo goku entrando en la sala llamando la atención de los tres

Así que no tenían hijos verdad.-dijo el extraño

Goku, vete de aquí hijo.-dijo hokori para al instante recibir un golpe

Cállate perra.-dijo el extraño haciendo enojar a goku

Como te atreves a golpearla, no te lo perdonare.-dijo goku enojándose para elevar su ki inconscientemente poniendo el aire mas pesado haciendo que los tres se les dificulte respirar

Que.. que es esto.-dijo el extraño sujeto asustado

Me las pagaras.-dijo goku para desaparecer de la vista de los tres para al instante aparecer delante del extraño y darle un golpe en el estomago causándole que escupa sangre, seguido de eso volver a desaparecer y aparecer detrás de el solo para darle un golpe en la nuca solo para quitarle la cabeza debido al fuerte golpe sorprendiendo a sus padres

Hijo.. como es que.-dijeron ambos pero antes de terminar cayeron desmayados al suelo

Papa, mama, están bien.-dijo goku acercándose a sus padres

Veo que ya es hora son goku-san.-escucho una voz detrás de el causando que se de la vuelta solo para encontrarse a un sujeto alto y de piel azulada con un cetro en su mano derecha y vistiendo muy extraño al parecer de goku

Quien eres tu?.-pregunto goku

Ya veo, no me recuerdas, déjame ayudarte.-dijo el extraño ser solo para tocar a goku en la frente con su cetro para al instante todas las memorias de su vida pasada llegaran poco a poco, pasando desde su abuelo gohan, hasta después del torneo del poder

Whis-san, es usted.-dijo goku viendo al ángel del dios de la destrucción

Así es goku-san, ya llego la hora de tu entrenamiento.-dijo whis

Entiendo pero que va a pasar con mis padres.-dijo goku viendo a sus padres desmayados

Por ellos no te preocupes, les voy a alterar la memoria para que crean que te quisieron secuestrar y debido a eso te mandaron a estudiar lejos.-dijo whis

Ya veo, va a ser duro separarme de ellos, ya que ahora son mi familia.-dijo goku sonriendo

Entiendo pero recuerda porque tienes que entrenar.-dijo whis viendo al extraño sujeto tirado en el suelo sin cabeza

Si, ya se pero lo que no entiendo es porque el estaba aquí, por su vestimenta era uno de los soldados de freezer pero esa mascara no se me hace familiar.-dijo goku

Esto tiene que ver con la persona que estuvo desapareciendo a varios guerreros de las lineas del tiempo.-dijo whis

Entiendo, entonces es hora de irnos whis-san pero también quisiera que me dieras hasta mañana para despedirme de alguien.-dijo goku

Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana para que te despidas, adiós.-dijo whis desapareciendo

Esto va a ser difícil.-dijo goku suspirando

* **Tokitobashi: al día siguiente** *

Se encontraba goku parado frente a una triste akame

Entonces tu también te vas?.-pregunto akame con lagrimas en los ojos

Así es akame-chan, perdóname pero seguiremos siendo amigos al igual que irina.-dijo goku

Lo prometes.-dijo akame

Lo prometo.-dijo goku para ser abrazado por akame

Entonces esta bien, espero volverte a ver pronto goku-kun.-dijo akame sonriendo

Yo igual akame-chan, nos vemos.-dijo goku saliendo de la casa de akame para dirigirse al parque deteniéndose junto a unos juegos para después de algunos minutos whis apareciera junto a el

Listo goku-san?.-pregunto whis viendo a goku

Si, estoy listo whis.-dijo goku sonriendo

Entonces, es hora de irse, ya sabe que hacer.-dijo whis para que inmediatamente goku pusiera su mano en la espalda de whis para desaparecer en una estela de luz

(Regresare, lo prometo, mama, papa, akame-chan, irina-chan).-dijo goku en su mente

*PRÓXIMO EPISODIO: REGRESO A CASA*


	5. Capitulo 4: Regreso a casa

* **Tokitobashi: 10 años después** *

10 años han pasado desde que goku se fue a entrenar con whis para poder recuperar todo el poder que tuvo en el pasado, cabe decir que al principio no fue nada fácil ya que estaba recibiendo entrenamiento que solo un dios de la destrucción tenia merecido recibir, el entrenamiento constaba desde simples lagartijas, sentadillas y correr unos cuantos kilómetros, hasta pasar por el peor infierno que alguna vez paso goku en cuando entrenar hablamos, ya que esta vez whis no tuvo ni una pisca de misericordia con el pero gracias al entrenamiento, goku pudo dominar la mayoría de sus transformaciones ya que solo pudo despertar hasta el super saiyajin dios normal, aun le quedaba para dominar el blue y ni siquiera hablamos del migatte no goku'i pero no solo fue entrenamiento, sino que también whis le enseño la educación básica, desde matemáticas hasta historia que para sorpresa de whis goku era más inteligente que en el pasado, también le explico de los seres sobrenaturales que ahora viven en la tierra, desde el dios bíblico hasta la actualidad pero dejando eso de lado, ahora nos situamos en el último día de entrenamiento de goku

* **Ubicación: Planeta de bills** *

Se encontraba goku de 17 años vestido con su clásico gi naranja mientras intentaba darle un golpe a whis pero este solo esquivaba

Muy bien goku-san, sigue así.-dijo whis esquivando los golpes de goku

Voy con todo whis.-dijo goku mientras pasaba a su transformación de super saiyajin dios dando un golpe solo para ser esquivado por whis para al instante dar una patada para igualmente ser esquivada por este.- maldición

Suficiente por hoy goku-san.-dijo whis alejándose un poco de goku

Está bien whis.-dijo goku des transformándose

Debo decir que estoy impresionado, en tan solo 10 años has logrado alcanzar la fuerza que tenías antes.-dijo whis sonriendo

Sí pero aún me falta alcanzar la fase blue y tratar de despertar el migatte no goku'i.-dijo goku suspirando

No se desespere goku-san, lo de la fase blue ya le falta poco y en cuanto al migatte no goku'i, no es nada fácil, acuérdese que en el torneo del poder usted lo despertó y domino ya que jiren lo tenía acorralado.-dijo whis

Si, tienes razón por cierto, cuando va a despertar bills-sama?, ya que desde que llegue no ah despertado para nada.-dijo goku

Mhm, yo creo que pronto goku-san pero cambiando de tema, ya está listo para regresar a la tierra?.-pregunto whis

Claro que sí, ya quiero ver a mis padres, la verdad los extraño mucho.-dijo goku sonriendo

Es normal goku-san, han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que los vio.-dijo whis

Si, tienes razón pero cuando nos vamos?.-pregunto goku levantándose

En 1 hora, tengo que preparar algunas cosas, mientras usted vaya a acomodar su ropa y por favor, póngase la ropa que le conseguí ya que sería raro que llegara a su casa con su gi.-dijo whis

Eh, pero que tiene de malo?.-pregunto goku

Nada, es solo que en la actualidad ya nadie los usa y se vería raro con él, ya que usted debe actuar como alguien de su edad, ósea de 17 años.-dijo whis

Bien, me pondré esa ropa.-dijo goku caminando hacia el castillo

Así me gusta.-dijo whis sonriendo

* **Tokitobashi: 1 hora después** *

Se podía ver a goku quien llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga color negra, unos jeans azules y unos tenis de color blanco

Aun no me acostumbro a este tipo de ropa.-dijo goku suspirando

Veo que ya está listo goku-san.-dijo whis caminando hacia goku

Si whis, ya estoy listo para partir.-dijo goku sonriendo

Muy bien, entonces sujétese de mi.-dijo whis para al instante goku pusiera su mano en la espalda de whis para inmediatamente desaparecer en una estela de luz

* **Cambio de escena: Bosque de kuoh, 20 minutos después** *

A las afueras de kuoh se podía ver como una estela de luz descendía a la tierra dejando ver que eran goku y whis

Bien goku-san, ya estamos aquí, espero que tenga suerte y recuerde que nunca se confié de sus oponentes-dijo whis viendo a goku

Si, ya lo sé whis, no te preocupes y gracias por todo.-dijo goku haciendo una reverencia

No hay de que goku-san y antes de que se me olvide, tome.-dijo whis dándole un folder con papeles

Que es esto whis?.-pregunto goku agarrando el folder

Esos son papeles para que se los des a tus padres, ya que sería raro que te hayas ido a "estudiar" y no llegaras con tus papeles que lo demuestren.-dijo whis sonriendo

Ya veo, gracias whis.-dijo goku

De nada, nos vemos luego goku-san.-dijo whis

Está bien, adiós whis y dígale a bills-sama que me quiero enfrentar contra él una vez despierte.-dijo goku

Adios goku-san y no se preocupe, se lo dire.-dijo whis para desaparecer en una estela de luz

Bien, es hora de ir a casa.-dijo goku para empezar a caminar hacia su casa

* **Cambio de escena: residencia son** *

Muy bien, es hora.-dijo goku para tocar la puerta

Un momento.-escucho decir para al cabo de unos minutos la puerta fuera abierta dejando ver a una mujer pelinegra de unos 39 años.- si, que se le ofrece?.-pregunto la mujer

Acaso ya no me recuerdas?.-pregunto goku

Debería?.-pregunto la mujer confundida

Vamos mama, soy yo.. goku.-dijo goku sonriendo impresionando a la mujer

Goku, en verdad eres tu.-dijo hokori con lágrimas en los ojos acariciando la cara de goku

Sí, soy yo.-dijo goku para al instante ser abrazado

Goku, mi bebe, te extrañe tanto.-dijo hokori llorando de alegría mientras seguía abrazando a goku hasta la muerte

Yo.. Yo igual te extrañe pero no me abraces tan fuerte o voy a morir.-dijo goku para al instante ser soltado por hokori

Lo siento pero no pude soportarlo pero ven, pasa hijo.-dijo hokori

Gracias mama.-dijo goku entrando para mirar alrededor.- no ah cambiado nada, todo sigue siendo igual

Así es hijo pero ven, vamos a la sala.-dijo hokori caminando hacia la sala seguido de goku para sentarse en el sofá.- y dime, como te fue estos años?

La verdad me fue muy bien, fue divertido estudiar fuera.-dijo goku sonriendo

Ya veo, en serio me alegra.-dijo hokori

Y donde esta papa?.-pregunto goku

Él está en el trabajo pero ya no tarda en llegar, por cierto, hace una semana nos llegaron los papeles que enviaste.-dijo hokori

Papeles?.. Cuales?.-pregunto goku confundido

Los papes para poder inscribirte en la academia kuoh, ya no te acuerdas de que nos dijiste que te inscribiéramos?.-pregunto hokori viendo a goku

( _Esto es obra de whis, no quiero ir a la escuela, ya tuve suficiente con las enseñanzas de whis_ ).-pensó goku mientras lloraba cómicamente siendo visto por hokori

Estas bien hijo?.-pregunto hokori

Ah sí, estoy bien, es solo que no me acordaba de los papeles.-dijo goku sonriendo nerviosamente

Siempre has sido muy olvidadizo, igual que tu padre.-dijo hokori sonriendo.- pero cambiando de tema, porque no vas a la academia para que la conozcas y de paso vas con el director para que te diga cuando puedes asistir, mientras yo preparo la comida

Mhm, creo que es una buena idea, entonces regreso al rato.-dijo goku levantándose para caminar hacia la puerta

Ten cuidado.-dijo hokori

Claro.-dijo goku sonriendo para caminar fuera

* **Cambio de escena: Academia kuoh, hora de la salida** *

Se encontraba goku entrando a la escuela siendo visto por los alumnos

Vaya, es bastante grande.-dijo goku mirando la academia para al instante escuchar lo que los alumnos decían de el

Ne ne, mira a ese chico, es bastante guapo.-dijo una alumna

Si y mira esos músculos que se le marcan en la camisa.-dijo otra mas

Es demasiado guapo, será estudiante de intercambio.-dijo otra

Eso de parte de las mujeres pero de los hombres pues..

Genial, otro cara bonita.-dijo un alumno

Ya teníamos suficiente con kiba para que llegara otro idiota y se robara las miradas de las mujeres.-dijo otro

Aah, maldición, de seguro con esa cara y cuerpo puede tener a todas las mujeres que él quiera y con unas grandes oppais.-dijo un calvo

Que suerte tiene al poder tener muchas mujeres alrededor de el.-dijo uno con lentes

Estos últimos dos comentarios eran del conocido duo de pervertidos de kuoh

No sé por qué pero siento que mi estadía aquí va a ser muy problemática.-dijo goku suspirando mientras empezaba a caminar por los pasillos.- ahora.. donde estará la oficina del director.-dijo para enseguida pararse debido a que sintió varias energías negativas.- de quien serán estas energías, son varias y bastante fuertes.-dijo para empezar a caminar hacia donde sentía las energías solo para llegar a un edificio que se veía bastante viejo.- aquí es, son 5 en total

Quien eres tú?.-escucho una voz a sus espaldas para instantáneamente darse la vuelta solo para encontrarse a una joven pelinegra con lentes que vestía el uniforme femenino

Ah, yo soy son goku pero puedes decirme goku, y estoy aquí ya que soy nuevo y estaba buscando la oficina del director pero me perdí.-dijo goku mintiendo

Ya veo, mi nombre es sona shitori y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.-dijo la ahora conocida como sona

Gusto en conocerla sona-san, me podría ayudar, por favor.-dijo goku sonriendo

Claro, ven por aquí.-dijo sona para empezar a caminar seguido de goku

Gracias.-dijo goku siguiendo a sona.- ( _ella igual posee energía negativa, han de ser de esos demonios de los que me explico whis_ ).-pensó viendo a sona

Muy bien, aquí es.-dijo sona deteniéndose frente a la oficina

Gracias, eres muy amable.-dijo goku sonriendo

No hay de que, es mi trabajo como presidenta, nos vemos luego.-dijo sona para empezar a caminar

Adiós.-dijo goku para enseguida entrar a la oficina del director.- buenos días

Si, en que puedo ayudarte.-pregunto el director viendo a goku

Vera, mi nombre es son goku y hace una semana mis padres vinieron a dejar mis papeles para inscribirme y quisiera saber cuándo puedo asistir.-dijo goku viendo al director

Así, joven goku, déjeme darle la bienvenida a la academia kuoh, la verdad no esperaba verlo tan pronto y puede asistir desde mañana.-dijo el director

En serio?, que rápido y cual será mi salón?.-pregunto goku

Veamos, su salón será el 2-B.-dijo el director

Ya veo, gracias, entonces nos vemos mañana.-dijo goku caminando hacia la puerta

Claro, nos vemos joven goku.-dijo el director para ver como goku salía

* **Cambio de escena: residencia son** *

Mañana empiezo la escuela, que aburrido pero ya que, por lo mientras tengo que estar alerta por si a alguien se le ocurre hacer alguna estupidez como la de hace 10 años.-dijo goku entrando en su casa mientras recordaba al soldado de freezer que estaba en su casa cuando él tenía 7 años.- ( _sea quien sea, el que este provocando esto, va a pagar por meterse con mis padres_ ).-pensó mientras apretaba sus puños

Hijo, ya llegaste.-dijo hokori saliendo de la cocina

Ah si, acabo de llagar.-dijo goku sonriendo

Y que tal la academia?.-pregunto hokori

Debo decir que es muy grande y bonita, la verdad me gusta.-dijo goku

Me alegro y que te parecen las alumnas?, muy hermosas verdad?.-pregunto hokori golpeando a goku levemente con su codo

Eh, eso que tiene que ver?.-pregunto goku sacándole una gota de sudor a hokori

Podrás ser muy listo pero eres igual de denso que tu padre.-dijo hokori suspirando

No te entendí.-dijo goku un poco confundido

No es nada, ven, la comida ya está lista y tu padre ya está por llegar.-dijo hokori lleno a la cocina seguida de goku

Huele muy rico, ya extrañaba tu comida.-dijo goku entrando a la cocina solo para ver un enorme festín

Me tome la tarea de hacer mucha comida, ya que aún recuerdo que comes demasiado.-dijo hokori

En serio, eres la mejor.-dijo goku sonriendo para sentarse y empezar a comer

Cariño, ya llegue.-dijo kibo entrando a la cocina para ver a hokori sentada delante de goku quien seguía comiendo.- no sabía que teníamos visitas, quien es el joven?

Kibo-kun, es goku, nuestro hijo.-dijo hokori sorprendiendo a kibo

Hablas en serio?.-preguno kibo recibiendo un asentamiento de hokori

Hola papa.-dijo goku parando de comer

Ah pasado mucho tiempo hijo, como has estado.-dijo kibo sentándose

Muy bien, me divertí estudiando fuera.-dijo goku sonriendo

Me alegro, mírate, has crecido mucho y eres muy guapo, igual que tu padre.-dijo kibo sonriendo

Jeje gracias.-dijo goku rascándose la nuca

Nuestro hijo ya fue a ver la academia y le estaba diciendo a goku que si le parecían hermosas las alumnas de la academia.-dijo hokori golpeando a kibo con su codo

Y eso que tiene que ver?.-pregunto kibo sacándole una gota de sudor a hokori debido a que contesto lo mismo que goku

En serio, de tal padre, tal hijo.-dijo hokori sonriendo

Que estas tratando de decir mujer?.-pregunto kibo mirando a hokori

Que ustedes dos son demasiados densos en cosas del amor.-dijo hokori viendo a kibo

Eso no es cierto, ya que como fue que te conquiste?.-pregunto kibo

Eso fue debido a que yo siempre me acercaba a ti, ya que si fuera por ti nunca me hubieras echo caso.-dijo hokori

No es cierto y lo sabes.-dijo kibo

Si es cierto, no mientas.-dijo hokori

Mientras ellos dos "peleaban" por ver quien tenía razón, goku solo los veía con una sonrisa

( _Es bueno estar en casa, prometo protegerlos con mi vida, ya que ustedes son lo más importante para mi ahora_ ).-penso goku sonriendo mientras veía como discutían cómicamente

.

.

.

.

 **Este cap y el que sigue es un poco de relleno ya que quiero introducir a personajes que van a ser importantes en la vida de goku y en su desarrollo, ya verán de lo que hablo, nos vemos en el siguiente cap**


	6. Capitulo 5:Reencuentro en el primer día

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS**

Goku Black: No voy a reencarnar a goku en demonio, principalmente porque el va a tener el orgullo de todo guerrero saiyan al igual que vegeta pero en menor medida, el portador de ddraig vas a ver quien es en este cap y sobre los antagonistas, si, ellos van a tener poderes que hagan luchar un poco en serio a goku y tambien van a aparecer los time breakers

Noir-Red : No te preocupes amigo, bills aparecerá en un momento clave para la familia phoenix-Gremory, con esto creo que ya sabes cuando va a aparecer y cuando eso suceda, todos respetaran a goku como una deidad, aunque no faltara el idiota que quiera enfrentarlo cofcof vali cofcof :P

wweTheBeast2015: Thanks for your review and about the girls you said, don't worry, those girls will be in the harem and I'm will make this fic dimensional , which means that I'll add 1 girl per dimension, maybe 1 or 2 dimensions

twisterblake2015: Thanks for you review, I hope you're enjoying the fic

* **Al día siguiente***

Se encontraba goku vestido con el uniforme masculino caminando hacia la academia para empezar su primer día de clases

Hoy es mi primer día, espero que no sea muy aburrido.-dijo goku entrando en la academia ganándose la mirada de todos para que inmediatamente los que lo habían visto ayer empezaran hablar de nuevo

Ne, no es el que vino ayer?.-pregunto una alumna

Sí, es el, kya, es tan guapo.-dijo otra con corazones en los ojos

Tch, otra vez ese idiota atrayendo las miradas de las mujeres.-dijo un alumno

No creen que deberíamos darle la bienvenida que se merece.-dijo otro

Si, tienes razón, le daremos su bienvenida a la hora del almuerzo.-dijo otro sonriendo

Todo estos comentarios eran escuchados por goku

No sé por qué pero creo que hoy no será un buen día.-dijo goku dirigiéndose a su salón

* **Tokitobashi: 5 minutos después** *

Bien, aquí es.-dijo goku golpeando la puerta levemente para al cabo de unos segundos fuera abierta dejando ver a un maestro de aproximadamente 40 años.- Buenos días, mi nombre es son goku y soy el nuevo estudiante

Ah si, joven goku, el director me dijo sobre ti, espera un momento aquí afuera y pasa cuando te avise.-dijo el sensei viendo a goku

Está bien.-dijo goku viendo como el sensei entraba

* **Dentro del salón de clases***

Muy bien presten atención, hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno, pasa por favor.-dijo el sensei para que al instante la puerta fuera abierta dejando ver a un joven de cabellos alborotados y que media unos 175 de altura y al instante de entrar se ganó la mirada de todo el salón pero sobre todo de cierta persona.- muy bien, preséntate

Bien, Hola todos, mi nombre es Son Goku pero pueden decirme goku, espero que nos llevemos bien.-dijo goku sonriendo haciendo que las mujeres tengan corazones en los ojos pero antes de que el sensei dijera algo alguien se le adelanto

Aah, eres tu.-dijo alguien para al instante todos se giraran a ver dónde provenía la voz para encontrarse con una hermosa joven peli castaña

Eh, acaso nos hemos visto antes?.-pregunto goku confundido

Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi?, soy akame, Niimura Akame.-dijo la ahora conocida como akame caminando hacia goku sorprendiendo a este

Akame-chan?, cuanto tiempo, te extrañe mucho.-dijo goku para abrazar a akame poniéndola roja al sentir la cercanía de goku solo para dejarse llevar y abrazarlo también, todo esto siendo visto por el salón y poniendo celosos a todos ya que por parte de las mujeres sentían celos de akame al estar abrazando a goku y de parte de los hombres sentían celos de goku ya que akame era una de las mujeres más hermosas de la academia

Perdón por interrumpir su reunión pero de donde se conocen?.-pregunto el sensei para que akame al escucharlo se separara rápidamente de goku con un sonrojo en su cara

Akame-chan y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, somos amigos de la infancia.-dijo goku sonriendo

Ya veo, bueno.. Puedes tomar asiento detrás de akame.-dijo el sensei

Gracias, ven akame-chan.-dijo goku agarrando la mano de akame poniéndola aún más roja solo para dirigirse a su lugar

Bien, es hora de empezar con la clase.-dijo el sensei

* **Tokitobashi: hora del almuerzo** *

Se encontraban goku y akame en la cafetería sentados juntos

Entonces goku-kun, como te fue estudiando fuera?.-pregunto akame viendo a goku

Muy bien, aprendí varias cosas y me divertí, y que me dices de ti, algo nuevo a pasado en tu vida?.-pregunto goku ya que pudo sentir la misma energía que sintió ayer dentro de ella

Eh, no.. la verdad nada nuevo.-dijo akame un poco nerviosa

Mhm, está bien, si tú lo dices.-dijo goku un poco decepcionado de que akame no confiara en el

Dime goku-kun, donde.-dijo akame pero antes de que terminara fue interrumpida por alguien

Akame-san, buchou nos habla.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas que para cuando voltearon se encontraron con un chico rubio y una loli peli blanca junto a el, que eran kiba yuuto el "príncipe de kuoh" y koneko toujo la "mascota" de la escuela

Kiba, está bien, nos vemos luego goku-kun.-dijo akame levantándose para irse junto a kiba y koneko

Hasta luego.-dijo goku sonriendo viendo cómo se iban.- (Las energías de esos dos son las que sentí ayer, definitivamente hay algo raro en ellos).-dijo en su mente

* **Cambio de escena: de camino al club de lo oculto** *

Y dinos akame, quien era con quien estabas hablando?.-pregunto kiba

El es goku, mi amigo de la infancia, acaba de regresar ya que estaba estudiando en el extranjero.-dijo akame sonriendo

Ya veo pero no le abras dicho lo que eres ahora ,verdad.-dijo kiba

No, claro que no, no quiero que él se involucre en todo esto de lo sobrenatural, no soportaría que le pasara algo.-dijo akame con preocupación sin saber que goku podría vencer a los 4 maous sin siquiera sudar una gota

Al parecer lo quieres mucho.-dijo kiba sonriendo para que al instante akame se sonrojara

Eh, no.. claro que no, digo si pero solo como amigos.-dijo akame haciendo que kiba se ria un poco

Si tú lo dices.-dijo kiba caminando dentro del club junto con akame y koneko

* **Tokitobashi: Hora de la salida** *

Al fin término esto.-dijo goku caminando hacia la salida

Goku-kun, espérame.-dijo akame corriendo hacia goku quien se detuvo al escucharla

Akame-chan, quieres que nos vayamos juntos?.-pregunto goku sonriendo

Claro pero no quieres ir al parque un rato, ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos.-dijo akames

Si, me gustaría, vamos.-dijo goku empezando a caminar seguido de akame

(Esto se considera como una cita?, una cita con goku-kun).-dijo akame en su mente imaginándose a ella y goku teniendo una cena romántica bajo la luz de la luz de la luna solo para sonrojándose al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos

Estas bien akame-chan?, estas roja.-dijo goku viendo a akame sacándola de sus pensamientos

Eh, si.. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.-dijo akame con un pequeño sonrojo

Mhm, ok, si tú lo dices, por cierto.-dijo goku pero antes de que terminara el cielo se empezó a oscurecer preocupando a akame.- eh, que paso

Esto es igual a aquella vez.-dijo akame en un susurro pero fue escuchada por goku

A que te refieres?.-pregunto goku pero antes de que akame pudiera responder se escuchó una voz

Veo que el idiota de Dohnaseek no hizo bien su trabajo.-dijo una voz para que al instante una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos purpuras apareciera

Quien eres tú?.-pregunto goku bastante serio al sentir la energía maligna de tenia aquella mujer

Ya que van a morir los dos, no veo porque no pueda decírtelo, así que considérate afortunado sucio humano, mi nombre es raynare.-dijo la ahora conocida como raynare creando una lanza de luz.- ahora, mueran.-dijo para arrojar la lanza de luz hacia goku

Goku-kun, cuidado.-grito akame tratando de hacer a un lado a goku

En serio crees que algo como eso me podría hacer daño.-dijo goku para agarrar la lanza con su mano a solo centímetros de su rostro sorprendiendo a ambas

Pe.. pero como un simple humano como tu pudo sostener con facilidad mi ataque?.-pregunto raynare sorprendida y molesta

Eso es fácil de responder, eres débil y al tu ser débil por ende tus palillos estos son igual de débiles que tu.-dijo goku para romper la lanza en pedazos

Como te atreves, me las pagaras.-dijo raynare creando dos lanzas para arrojarlas hacia goku pero antes de que llegaran a él se rompieron en pedazos debido a que goku elevo su ki haciendo que se rompieran.- pero que..

Te recomiendo que te vallas, si no quieres salir lastimada.-dijo goku seriamente poniendo a raynare nerviosa

Nunca, no puedo permitir que un simple humano me humille así, tal vez a ti no te pueda hacer daño pero a ella si.-dijo raynare creando otra lanza de luz para arrojarla a akame quien estaba distraída viendo a goku

Akame-chan.-dijo goku regresando a akame a la realidad

(Eh, no me va a dar tiempo de esquivar).-penso akame cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe de la lanza que al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse a goku parado frente a ella quien sostenía la lanza con su mano.- goku-kun..

Akame-chan, estas bien?.-pregunto goku mientras veía a raynare

Si, estoy bien.. gracias.-dijo akame

Me alegro.-dijo goku sonriendo para ponerse serio mientras seguía viendo a raynare.- intentaste lastimar a akame-chan, no te lo perdonare

Al momento de decir eso, rompió la lanza para al instante desaparecer de la vista de ambas

Donde rayos esta.-dijo raynare mirando hacia todos lados

Aquí.-escucho una voz atrás de ella que la voltearse pudo ver la mirada fría con la que goku la veía para al instante salir volando debido al golpe que goku le dio solo para estrellarse con una fuente rompiéndola en mil pedazos

Mal.. Maldición.-dijo raynare tratando de pararse

Esta es mi última advertencia, retírate si no quieres morir.-dijo goku creando una esfera de ki en su mano para apuntar a raynare

Me las vas a pagar, ya verás maldito humano.-dijo raynare yéndose mediante un círculo mágico para al instante todo volviese a la normalidad

Al fin termino.-dijo goku desapareciendo la esfera de ki para caminar hacia una sorprendida akame.- segura que estas bien akame-chan?

Si goku-kun, estoy bien pero dime, cómo pudiste derrotar a un ángel caído?.-pregunto akame

Pues, veras.-dijo goku pero antes de terminar un círculo mágico apareció frente a ellos.- genial, ahora que

Buchou.-dijo akame para que del círculo mágico salieran 4 personas que eran Rias gremory, Akeno himejima, Kiba yuuto y koneko toujo

Akame, que paso aquí?.-pregunto rias para ver a goku.- y quien es el?

Buchou, una ángel caído nos atacó.-dijo akame sorprendiendo a todos

Hablas en serio? Y que paso con ella?.-volvio a preguntar rias

Pues, goku-kun la derroto.-dijo akame apuntando a goku

Akame, en serio quieres que me crea que un simple humano haya derrotado a un ángel caído.-dijo rias

Es la verdad buchou, si goku-kun no hubiera estado aquí, probablemente hubiera muerto.-dijo akame

Bien, te creo y dime goku-san, como un simple humano pudo derrotar a un ángel caído y como sabemos que no estas con ellos y esto solo fue un simple truco para ganarte la confianza de akame.-dijo rias con los ojos entrecerrados

Mira, para empezar yo nunca estaría con personas malvadas como ella, segunda, yo conozco a akame desde niños y tercera, yo pude vencerla debido al entrenamiento que tuve y sinceramente, no fue la gran cosa, al igual que puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes.-dijo goku sonriendo molestando un poco al grupo gremory

Nos estas diciendo que somos débiles?.-pregunto rias

Si el saco les queda, pónganselo.-dijo goku

Bien, te reto a una pelea, a ver si lo que dices es cierto y no puras palabrerías.-dijo rias molesta

Por mi está bien y para que sea más divertido, ustedes cuatro contra mí solo.-dijo goku sorprendiendo a akame

Goku-kun, estas seguro, ellos son muy fuertes.-dijo akame

Hazle caso a akame, por tu seguridad.-dijo rias sonriendo

Claro que estoy seguro o es que acaso tienen miedo?.-pregunto goku de forma burlona

Tú lo pediste, este sábado en el bosque a las 10 de la mañana.-dijo rias molesta

Está bien, ahí estaré, vámonos akame-chan, te llevo a tu casa.-dijo goku tomando la mano de akame para empezar a caminar

Claro, nos vemos mañana buchou.-dijo akame yéndose con goku

Buchou, en serio cree que fue buena idea?.-pregunto kiba

Claro que si yuuto pero no hay de qué preocuparse, solo es un simple humano, solo hay que asegurarnos de no herirlo de gravedad.-dijo rias sin saber que se arrepentiría de haber retado a goku a un duelo

* **Cambio de escena: Con goku y akame** *

Goku-kun, porque retaste a buchou.-dijo akame viendo a goku

La verdad ni yo lo sé, algo en mi interior me hizo decirlo.-dijo goku un poco confundido

Pero en serio estas seguro de poder con ellos?.-pregunto akame

Claro que si akame-chan, debo decir que son fuertes pero no tanto para poder derrotarme.-dijo goku sonriendo

Ya veo pero tú sabes lo que somos?.-volvió a preguntar akame tímidamente

Bueno, tienen energía maligna pero no es la misma que la que nos atacó hace rato por lo que puedo decir es que son demonios.-dijo goku

Ya.. Ya veo, ahora que sabes que soy… supongo que ya no quieres que seamos amigos.-dijo akame un poco triste

Eh, para nada, nosotros seguiremos siendo amigos ya que a pesar de que tengas energía maligna, no quiere decir que hayas echo cosas malas, ya que te conozco desde que éramos niños y puedo decir que eres incapaz de hacer algo malo.-dijo goku sonriendo sonrojando a akame

Hablas en serio.-dijo akame sonrojada

Claro que si.-dijo goku

Que bien.-dijo akame sonriendo

Bueno, espero que tus amigos me den un poco de pelea.-dijo goku

No te preocupes, ellos son fuertes.-dijo akame

Bien, ya no puedo esperar.-dijo goku emocionado para detenerse y ver hacia el cielo

Pasa algo goku-kun?.-pregunto akame

Eh, nada.. Solo sentí que alguien nos observaba pero debe ser mi imaginación.-dijo goku empezando a caminar nuevamente seguido de akame

* **Cambio de escena: Lugar desconocido** *

Entonces, son goku, esto va a ser muy divertido.-dijo una persona desconocida viendo a goku por medio de un portal


	7. Capitulo 6: Goku vs nobleza Gremory

**Antes de empezar, lamento no haber publicado cap por muuucho tiempo, tenia algunos problemas con la escuela y trabajo de medio tiempo y ahora no tengo mucho tiempo pero tratare de publicar aunque sea una vez por semana,dicho esto, nos vemos**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* **Sábado en la mañana** *

Entonces, a qué hora llegan tus amigos?.-pregunto goku viendo a akame

Ya no deberían tardar, dijeron que estarían aquí temprano.-dijo akame

Bueno, mientras llegan voy a calentar un poco.-dijo goku para empezar a estirarse

Está bien goku-kun, yo te observare por ahí.-dijo akame yéndose a sentar bajo de un árbol

Muy bien, es hora de comenzar.-dijo goku empezando a dar patadas y puñetazos al aire haciendo que ondas de energía se expandan empezando a mover varios arboles sorprendiendo a akame

Como es posible que con solo unos cuantos golpes al aire, goku-kun sea capaz de mover arboles.-dijo akame viendo como goku casi desprendía los arboles del suelo debido a los golpes que daba al aire generando ondas de energía para que al cabo de unos minutos un círculo mágico apareciera dejando ver al clan gremory

Vaya, al fin llegaron, yo pensé que se habían arrepentido.-dijo goku dejando de calentar

Para nada, solo que hemos decidido cambiar un poco las reglas.-dijo rias

Eh, está bien, díganme.-dijo goku

Para empezar, el combate terminara hasta que el otro quede inconsciente, por ende, se prohíbe matar y la segunda, va a ser uno contra uno.-dijo rias

Mhm, me parece bien, ya que no me gusta matar, entonces, quien será el primero?.-pregunto goku

Yuuto, podrías.-dijo rias

Claro buchou.-dijo kiba dando un paso al frente haciendo aparecer una espada

Así que tu peleas con armas, bien, yo igual puedo.-dijo goku haciendo aparecer una espada de ki en su mano derecha sorprendiendo a todos ( _ya saben, como black goku, solo que esta es amarilla_ )

Qué clase de espada es esa goku-san?.-pregunto kiba

Esta es una espada de ki pero dejemos eso para después, estas listo?.-pregunto goku poniéndose en posición de batalla

Claro que si.-dijo kiba imitando a goku

Muy bien, comiencen.-dijo rias para que inmediatamente ambos se lanzaran el uno contra el otro sorprendiendo a todos de que un humano pueda seguirle el paso a kiba conforme a velocidad se trata

Con goku y kiba, solo se podían escuchar el sonido de la espada de ki de goku, chocando contra la espada de kiba

Eres muy bueno, sin duda eres rápido.-dijo goku esquivando una estocada de kiba para inmediatamente tratar de asestar un corte siendo detenido por kiba.- nada mal

Lo mismo digo goku-san, eres bueno en verdad.-dijo kiba alejándose de goku para inmediatamente volver a ir contra dando cortes ascendentes siendo detenido por goku solo con su mano sorprendiendo a todos.- im..Imposible..

Pero como.. Detuvo la espada de kiba solo con su mano.-dijo rias sorprendida

Eres bueno kiba pero te falta para llegar a mi nivel, se terminó.-dijo goku dándole un golpe en el estómago causando que se encorvara para inmediatamente darle un golpe en la nuca causando que kiba caiga desmayado.- soné como jiren al decir eso jeje

Ganaste goku-kun, eres muy fuerte.-dijo akame sonriendo

Jeje gracias pero bueno, quien sigue?.-pregunto goku cargando a kiba para ponerlo debajo de un árbol

Koneko, por favor.-dijo rias

Hai buchou.-dijo koneko poniéndose sus guantes

Una niña, no quiero hacerle daño, será mejor que te rindas pequeña.-dijo goku sonriendo haciendo enojar a koneko

No soy pequeña.-dijo koneko caminando hacia goku parándose frente a el

Si eres pequeña, mira.-dijo goku acariciando la cabeza de koneko haciendo que ella le diera un golpe en el estómago haciendo que a goku se le fuera un poco el aire mandándolo algunos metros hacia atrás.- uff, eres muy fuerte, creo que me confié y fue lo primero que me advirtió whis jeje pero bueno, no volverá a ocurrir

Aquí voy goku-senpai.-dijo koneko corriendo hacia goku empezando combos de jabs y crochet siendo esquivados por este

Eres fuerte niña pero te falta velocidad, tienes lo que a tu compañero le falta.-dijo goku esquivando los golpes de koneko para empezar a contratacar logrando acertar algunos golpes haciendo que koneko empezara a debilitarse poco a poco

Es muy fuerte goku-senpai.-dijo koneko logrando acertar un golpe en el estómago de goku para inmediatamente le diera una patada giratoria solo para que este la detuviera

Tu igual niña pero te digo lo mismo que a tu compañero, te falta para estar a mi nivel.-dijo goku dándole un leve golpe en la frente haciendo que koneko saliera volando para estrellarse contra un árbol.- se acabó…en serio, se siente genial decir eso, ahora entiendo a jiren

Koneko.. Muy bien son goku, ahora te enfrentaras a nosotras dos.-dijo rias

Estas segura que quieres continuar?, ya viste que soy muy fuerte.-dijo goku

Claro que estoy segura.-dijo rias

Muy bien, si insistes.-dijo goku

Vamos akeno.-dijo rias

Hai buchou.-dijo akeno

Cuando quieran.-dijo goku poniéndose en posición de batalla

Sabes, la diferencia entre kiba y koneko, es que nosotras realizamos ataques mágico, a ver si puedes con esto.-dijo rias haciendo aparecer el tan famoso "poder de la destrucción" del clan bael para inmediatamente lanzárselo a goku

Eso es todo?, que estafa.-dijo goku viendo el poder de la destrucción dirigirse hacia el pero antes de que hiciera contacto con su cuerpo, fue detenido por este con su mano sorprendiendo a rias y a akeno.- muy fácil..

Pero.. Eso es imposible, nadie puede detener el poder de la destrucción.-dijo rias sorprendida

Pues ya ves que si, es bastante fácil.-dijo goku agitando su mano haciendo desaparecer el poder de rias como si fuera nada haciéndola enojar

Ahora si, ya me canse son goku, akeno, vamos a usar un ataque combinado.-dijo rias para empezar a ser rodeada por un aura carmesí para hacer aparecer varios círculos mágicos delante de ella

Está bien.-dijo akeno haciendo aparecer sus tan famosos rayos

Así que van con todo, supongo que debo hacer lo mismo.-dijo goku para hacer su tan famosa técnica.- Ka me..

Lista akeno.-dijo rias viendo como goku empezaba hacer una extraña esfera de energia

Si rias.-dijo akeno

Ha me..-dijo goku haciendo crecer el kamehameha

Vamos.-dijo rias lanzando un gran poder de la destrucción seguido de akeno de sus más potentes rayos haciendo que se combinen en el camino

Haaa.-grito goku lanzando su kamehameha contra el poder de ambas para que al impactar destruyera el poder combinado sorprendiéndolas para que el kamehameha pasara en medio de ellas haciendo que varios árboles fueran destruidos.- ups. Creo que me pase un poco.-para que al terminar de decir eso se escuchara una fuerte explosión que al voltear se encontraran con un gran cráter

Pe.. pero que fue eso…-dijo rias en shock

Supongo que gane.-dijo goku sonriendo

Cl..claro.-dijo rias aun en shock

Genial, espero que hayan tenido suficiente.-dijo goku suspirando

Eres asombroso goku-kun, en verdad eres muy fuerte.-dijo akame

Jeje, gracias pero no es para tan.-pero antes de que goku terminara fue interrumpido ya que una esfera de ki le dio en la espalda haciendo que saliera volando lejos de rias,akeno y akame logrando sorprenderlas.- ouch, eso dolió, quien fue

Son goku.-dijo un extraño ser llamando la atención de todos que para al voltear a ver goku lo reconociera al instante

Tú eres. Metal cooler.-dijo goku sorprendido

No pareces feliz de verme simio idiota.-dijo cooler

Por su puesto que no, que quieres y que haces aquí?.-pregunto goku

Pues que más, vine a tener mi venganza.-dijo cooler

Entonces, ven por mí.-dijo goku para al instante salir volando a máxima velocidad apareciendo delante de cooler sorprendiéndolo solo para darle un golpe en el estómago, seguido de un uppercut mandándolo hacia el cielo solo para aparecer arriba de dándole una doble patada mandándolo hacia el suelo.- para terminar.. kaio-ken.-dijo para al instante ser rodeado de la clásica aura roja, logrando impresionar a todos, incluidos kiba y koneko quienes ya habían despertado

No.. Puede ser posible, incremento aún más su poder.-dijo rias

Es increíble..no quisiera tenerlo de enemigo.-dijo kiba

Ara ara, se ve muy sexy en esa forma.-dijo akeno llamando la atención de todos poniendo celosa a akame

Akeno, pero que dices.-dijo rias

Ahí voy.-dijo goku para volar a máxima velocidad hacia cooler logrando golpearlo en la espalda haciendo que este escupa sangre para inmediatamente a máxima velocidad posicionándose debajo de el.- es tu fin cooler, no me confiare de mis enemigos.. No más.. kame…hame…haaa.-al momento de exclamar mando el kamehameha hacia cooler haciendo que se eleve hacia el cielo..

No..no puede ser..mi venganza….-dijo cooler para ser desintegrado por el kamehameha de goku

Uff, ahora sí, se acabó.-dijo goku saliendo del kaio-ken

Goku-kun.-dijo akame corriendo hacia goku para abrazarlo.- estas bien?

Claro que si akame-chan, estoy bien, no te preocupes.-dijo goku acariciando la cabeza de akame sonrojándola

Me alegro pero quien era ese sujeto raro?.-pregunto akame

Un viejo conocido, quien me odia jeje.-dijo goku sonriendo

Bueno goku, sin duda eres extremadamente fuerte.-dijo rias

Gracias pero no es para tanto, ni siquiera eh mostrado el 2 por ciento de mi poder.-dijo goku dejando en shock a todos

Estas bromeando verdad?.-pregunto rias

No, para nada.-dijo goku

En serio, creo que no eres de este mundo pero bueno, solo me queda disculparme por mi comportamiento de la otra vez.-dijo rias

No hace falta, está bien.-dijo goku sonriendo.- por cierto, akame-chan

Si goku-kun.-dijo akame

Hasta cuando seguirás abrazándome?.-pregunto goku haciendo que akame se ponga roja e inmediatamente lo soltara

Lo..lo siento goku-kun.-dijo akame totalmente roja

Está bien, no pasa nada.-dijo goku

Bien, con esto terminado, que tal si vamos a desayunar algo, yo invito.-dijo rias cometiendo el error más grande de su vida… el invitar a un saiyajin hambriento a comer

Genial, me muero de hambre, vamos.-dijo goku sonriendo empezando a caminar seguido por los demás

Sin duda, goku-senpai es alguien alegre.-dijo koneko

Y que lo digas.-dijo akame

* **Cambio de escena: Lugar desconocido** *

Son goku, sin duda es más fuerte de lo que imagine pero fue mi error mandar a ese inútil pero bueno, a quien mandare, kefla?, no.. Es demasiado pronto, freezer?, un idiota al igual que su hermano pero tal vez tenga más oportunidad que cooler, entonces así será.-dijo una persona misteriosa sonriendo


End file.
